


Ein Spiel zwischen zwei Brüdern

by fraufi666



Series: Ein Spiel zwischen zwei Brüdern [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Human Names, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through their second encounter, 2P! Germany is still willing to play a game with his brother just like he had always wanted to since childhood. Since their previous meeting, 2P! Germany increasingly discovers unexplainable urges which seem to hark back to earlier, tenser days. Yet as the game takes a sudden turn of passion, the two brothers begin uncover stronger feelings for one another…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Spiel zwischen zwei Brüdern

In the dying light of the evening, a tall blond man, adorned with scars stumbled through the bushes. He had taken a moment to look over himself, just to ensure that everything was in place and the resurrection fully complete. Gazing over the long, lean fingers and the strong biceps, it was as if he had never disintegrated. But even though his muscles were quite sore from such a strenuous action, he felt much more stronger than he did previously. Satisfied, he walked faster, straining his red eyes to catch a glimpse of the brother that he had reunited with only a few days ago. Thick, overgrown shrubs lined the path while long, bare branches stretched overhead, as if gnarled fingers threatening to push someone away. But Ludwig ignored them, choosing to continue on his journey. Shoving the branches aside, he climbed over the shrubs, his thick boots not even cutting the slightest leaf. Even though he was a little weak from the resurrection, he had not lost his agility and was able to slink through his surroundings quickly. 

A few meters away lay a small lump shrouded by a piece of white cloth. From a distance, it was as if the figure was lying in a puddle of milk, but as Ludwig drew closer, a smile began to flicker on his lips. Pulling back the material, he noticed the sleeping face of his Prussian brother. He smoothed the silvery strands from his scarred face and leaned in gently to give him a kiss, hoping to awake him from his sleep.

”Bruder…” Ludwig whispered, “Komm …Wake up. I want to play our game.” 

The Prussian stirred slightly in his sleep at the familiar voice and at once the image of a young, red-eyed boy stood before him. “Spiel ein spiel mit Mir, bitte.”

The image faded and as he opened his eyes, the grown German stood before him. Blinking a few times in disbelief, he sat up. “Ludwig? Are you really there?”

”Of course, Gilbert.” Came the reply “I’m glad that we’ve both come back..” Red eyes shining brightly, he grabbed onto the older man’s hand, confirming his existence “I want to play a game…” He said again “Now we have a chance. Please?”

Gilbert scowled, pulling his hand away “No Ludwig. We’re not children anymore. Do you want people to find us like this?”

Hurt by the Prussian’s action, Ludwig’s eyes were downcast. Suddenly feeling guilty, Gilbert grabbed the younger man roughly by the jaw to stare directly into his gaze. Despite seeing him briefly from their encounter last time, he had almost forgotten how much his brother had matured. With his strong jawline and high cheekbones, he was handsome, the scar on his cheek merely adding to his fierce features. 

”You’ve grown so much…” He remarked, “Why do you still want to play a child’s game for? You’re a man.” But as he said this, his heart leapt as an idea came to mind. Ludwig continued to stare at him curiously, unsure as to what his intentions were. But the Prussian merely gave a small smile and placed a hand to his shoulder, as if to reassure him “Ja fine..” He gave in, much to Ludwig’s surprise “We’ll play a game. You can go hide and I’ll try and find you.” 

Excited, the German scurried away; seemingly unaware of what Gilbert was really planning. Facing the closest tree, he began counting slowly under his breath. Once he was done, he spun around. The sky was much darker by now, although the air was still very warm. He scanned the area carefully, firstly looking through the thicker shrubs and then behind some of the trunks. Judging by the German’s larger frame, Gilbert knew that it wouldn’t be too difficult to spot him. But as he continued to look around a few more trees, the Prussian realised that this game was not as easy as he had initially thought. Baffled, he retraced his steps and journeyed to the opposite direction. Despite his childlike demands, Ludwig had outsmarted him and had probably crept into a place that he would not suspect. He spun around and eyed the shadowed areas. Noticing a tall dark form standing within it, he reached out to grab what he thought was his brother.

”Ha!” He laughed, but his face fell as he noticed that he was only clutching a broad piece of driftwood about Ludwig’s size that was leaning against the tree. His brother’s cap hung on the head of the wood, completing the deception. As he was about to swivel around, a gust of wind shot through his hair as a tall figure pounced onto him, pushing him down. 

”You thought I was that easy?” Ludwig murmured with a mocking smile, the weight of his torso keeping Gilbert locked to the ground “Well it looks like you were wrong.” To his shock, the German lifted up the thin material of his cloak and began to run his fingers over his numerous scars. “I always loved the feel of these…” He whispered, his gloved hands continuing to trail around the Prussian’s back. Leaning closer to his ear, he continued to smile, the feeling of the older brother’s thumping heart apparent, as his other hand gripped against his chest beneath the cloak “You really thought that I only wanted to play a game with you, didn’t you? Well I suppose that you were partially right…but I don’t just want to play a child’s game of hide and seek. I want to play the game that adults play. You know what I mean, don’t you?”

The Prussian remained silent, his heart still racing. He could not even comprehend how quickly the younger blond had fooled him. But nevertheless he found himself smiling slightly, relieved that the German had wanted to play the sort of game that he was intending to play.

”Don’t you?!” Ludwig’s voice rose, his red eyes blazing. As his hands continued to stroke the scars, a feeling had awoken in him, a certain ferocious hunger that he had experienced many times before. He was getting breathless, the feeling spreading down lower within his being. As he tried to ignore it, the feeling only intensified until he had to quickly shuffle away to place a hand over his groin, letting go of the albino in the process. 

Surprised at how hastily Ludwig had released him, a wicked smile swept across Gilbert’s face and he seized him by the shoulders. Blushing, the German tried to move away, but the Prussian had already spotted the bulge in the younger man’s pants. 

”Yes..” He replied finally, his smile almost as piercing as his blue gaze “You look like you want to play, don’t you?” To tease him, he placed a cold hand to the other’s thigh, causing him to jolt. “Mein Gott. You’re so hard.” He remarked in a softer voice “I didn’t realise how desperate you are.”

”Shut up!” Ludwig barked, trying to shake away from his grasp. In the dim light, he was thankful that Gilbert could not see how red he had become. The arousal was making him edgy. He was anxious with how quickly the older Prussian had gained power over him. But before he could say another word, Gilbert had shoved him to the ground, giving him no time to react. He wrestled the smaller man, trying to assert his initial position once more, yet contrary to his belief; Gilbert had grown stronger and kept him pinned down. 

”Why are you so needy to escape, kleiner bruder? I thought you wanted to play a game…” Ludwig continued to struggle underneath the shorter blond; his heart’s pace accelerating.

”Ja, I do..” The German breathed, his scarlet eyes now filled with lust. “…But I want…”

Gilbert drew closer so that their noses were touching “What is it that you want?”

”I want to be on top.” He begged, “Bitte…Just let me…” 

Wagging a finger at his face, the Prussian tutted disapprovingly “Nein.” He smirked, the pleading expression of the young blond adding to his excitement “I can’t let you do that…you see, I’m the older one. I have more power.” Reaching beneath Ludwig’s tank top, he managed to shrug it off, exposing the younger German’s chest to the warm air. 

The blond was perspiring now, eager to see what the other would do next. “Keep going.” He whispered desperately, feeling himself harden a bit more. The silver-haired man merely gave a smile and ran his nails against his torso, causing him to tremble slightly. Leaning in, their mouths crashed together and began a slow but brutal kiss, Gilbert’s teeth biting into Ludwig’s lips. Despite this being the second time that they had kissed, the feeling was raw and alien, almost as if they had never even been so close before. Rather than being tender, Ludwig could feel a mix of pain and pleasure sweep down from his lips and through every part of his body. He groaned between the kisses, but the older man hushed him, placing his lips over his. 

Against Ludwig’s wishes, the albino stood up suddenly and disentangled himself from their embrace. Still shirtless with the smell of wet soil in his nostrils and the bitter taste of blood in his mouth, he struggled to get back on his feet.

”I thought that you wanted to be in power…” Gilbert scoffed, his serious eyes masking his mischievous intentions. Ludwig continued to pant, suddenly finding his gloved hands fumbling at the zipper of his trousers. A pale hand struck at his hand hard, causing him quickly drop them.

”Nein!” The Prussian scolded “Not here and not now.” As the German glared back at him, he shoved him against the nearest tree trunk, smiling wickedly “I don’t want you to touch yourself…” He sneered, “I want to be the only person who can fulfil you…” Stroking his cheek, he gazed at him directly in the eyes “…That is all I want to do for you, meine liebe. Let me have the satisfaction.” 

”Fick Dich…” Ludwig murmured, frustrated at his cruel denial of pleasure. Lurching forward, he bit the older man on the neck, causing him to gasp as his eyes lit. Gilbert grabbed onto his shoulders tighter, pulling himself closer to the younger blond. 

”You’ve been a very bad boy…” He whispered menacingly, resuming a hand over his scarred cheek “And only a bad boy like you deserve punishment…Leiden…” With that, the Prussian’s tongue followed the motion of his hand against the scar and Ludwig was panting once again as the air around them grew heavier. Turning away, Gilbert began to run. 

”Wait!” Shouted Ludwig, but the albino continued to sprint. He raced over the shrubs, darting around several tree trunks and leaping over any tree roots that had threatened to slow him down. The blond managed the catch up to him in a short time, but just as he grabbed the shorter man by the waist from behind, Gilbert had paused.

Confused, the younger man turned to look at Gilbert’s expression and followed his gaze. To the very far right, a bulky but once elegant grey mansion stood. Blue eyes filled with tears, the Prussian stood speechless. 

“Heim.” Ludwig said quietly, reading Gilbert’s thoughts. “It’s been a while since we’ve been here, hasn’t it?”

”I thought that they would have pulled it down,” Gilbert answered angrily, fighting back the tears “I just don’t want to see this horrible place again. It made me so miserable. Freaking Großvater!” He spat on the ground in distaste, the bitter memories of his grandfather’s mistreatment coming back.

While the mansion was in its prime, complete with lush green gardens and sunlight, a silver-haired young man was confined indoors. Instead of playing games, he was forced to sit at a desk and fill out numerous manuscripts which were much too tedious and difficult for someone his age. He dared a quick glance at the window and spotted a young blond-haired boy who was daydreaming in the gardens, free from all the stress and responsibilities of age. The sight saddened him and he wanted to venture outside as well, but a jab to his ribs caused him to look back down to his papers.

“Do your work!” An elderly man’s voice snapped, “Daydreaming is not going to get you anywhere. I should have known how useless you were…”

Clutching at his ribs in pain, he glared back at the young boy, who stared back at him with wide red eyes. Of course the good little golden boy was going to enjoy his afternoon. Ludwig was always treated better. A seed of jealously began to plant within his mind and grew as the days continued on…

 

Blinded by a sudden spur of rage, he launched at the younger blond, but Ludwig quickly grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly. 

”No, Bruder…don’t cry.” Even though his vision was blurry with tears, he could see the red-eyed German peering down on him with the utmost empathy. Holding his head in his hands, he gave him a comforting kiss on the lips. “I know how hard it was back then…But Großvater would be gone by now. It’s just us now.”

”How could you be so sure? You weren’t at home when I saw him last.” Gilbert pointed out.

”I just know…” He admitted quietly “After all, why else would the house be abandoned like this if he were still around?” 

From Ludwig’s reassuring words, all feelings of resentment had subsided and he pulled the German closer to his chest, even more grateful to have him beside him “I love you.” he whispered in his hair “But sometimes these things just have a way of coming back.” Before he could say anything else, his words were broken with another kiss and both men found themselves stumbling towards the abandoned mansion, their lips still locked. The iron gate had long fallen off its hinges, so it wasn’t as much of a struggle to get inside. As they raced to what would have been the master bedroom, Gilbert slammed the door defiantly and gave a wicked smile. 

Even though everything was covered in cobwebs, the grand four-poster bed still looked untainted. With some difficulty, the older Prussian cut a couple of pieces of cord from the curtains with his teeth and approached the younger sibling. 

”Now..” He began, advancing closer to Ludwig “This is where the real game will begin.” The German was smiling almost as manically as the Prussian, eager for some action to finally commence. “But first…” Gilbert trailed off to rummage through the nearby set of drawers and discovered a black necktie. Holding it up to Ludwig, he continued smugly “…You need to put this on.”

”Was?!” Ludwig laughed in disbelief, yet Gilbert’s serious gaze began to say otherwise “I mean it. You want to play the game properly, you need to wear it.” 

”But I can’t see you…what is the point in that?”

The Prussian took a firm hold of Ludwig’s shoulders “Do you trust me, brüderlein? Because if you don’t, we might not be able to play.. ” 

The blond smiled, his heart thumping with anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment and couldn’t think of anyone else that he would rather trust “Ja, of course I do. You know that…” Just when he was about to move a hand towards Gilbert, the albino shoved it away “Go put on the blindfold.” He ordered sharply “Schnell!”

Just as Ludwig obeyed, he could feel the Prussian removing the rest of his clothes. The static of his own trousers rubbing against his skin as they fell to his ankles had fully roused him and he began to sweat as Gilbert slipped off his underwear. With force, he was pushed to the bed and he could feel Gilbert’s lips biting his own savagely. As he was about to reach for his blindfold, just to take a glimpse of his brother, his arms were yanked away roughly. Something with the same thickness as rope was wrapped around his wrists so tightly that he gave a slight gasp of pain. Fingers slid over his lips, preventing him from saying anything else and he could feel Gilbert’s hair brushing against his ear. “Not a sound…” He growled “At least, not yet.” When Ludwig was finally tied to the bedposts, the older man was satisfied. Climbing over the top of him, he began planting a few kisses from his neck down towards his stomach. The German continued to lie there, helplessly peering into the blackness of the blindfold. Even though he could not see what was going on, he was fully aware of how erect he had become and was struggling to escape from the bind. He longed to touch himself, but as he tried to move his hand, he realised that the cord only dug into his flesh deeper, intensifying the pain of his wrist. Sweating, he struggled to move his other hand, but the same pain merely returned. 

”Keep still!” Gilbert ordered, his voice only a few inches away “You need to trust me, Ludwig. Don’t you trust me?” Running a hand over his thigh, the German could not even hold back a sigh. A finger was shoved into his mouth making Ludwig’s groans significantly quieter. “You need self-control.” The other continued sternly “Otherwise we can’t play this properly. We’re only getting started…. Now suck.”

Without a trace of hesitation, the blond obeyed, his tongue lapping against Gilbert’s slim finger in circular motions. Despite wearing the blindfold, he could hear the Prussian’s breath getting heavier with elation, clearly enjoying the German’s actions. Just when he was about to quicken his movements, Gilbert pulled his finger away.

”You’re very good at this..” The Prussian complimented, his voice straining to sound more authoritative, rather than excited “In fact…since you’re so good…I was wondering if you could do this again…. Only with something else.” A blush formed directly below Ludwig’s blindfold as he suddenly realised what he was required to do. Stroking his face, the Prussian leaned in to give him a short kiss on the neck. “…Can you do that for me?” He asked sweetly.

”Ja…Anything. I will do anything for you.” Ludwig responded quickly.

Gilbert ruffled the younger man’s blond hair as if praising a child “Gut Gemacht.” 

Somewhere nearby, Ludwig could hear the unzipping of trousers and felt Gilbert slide onto the bed in front of him. A hand grabbed at his jaw roughly as he commanded the German once more. As Ludwig opened his mouth, an even thicker finger slid through and he began to repeat the same movements as before. Gilbert’s breathing tensed as he did this but he held back his moans. Sweating, he had to pause to smooth back the hair from his eyes. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he kept his hands on Ludwig’s shoulders. The blond could feel Gilbert’s grip tightening as his nails began to dig deeper into his flesh. Breathing faster, the Prussian could no longer control himself. 

”L-Ludwig…” He stammered “I..”

Ludwig ignored the albino, quickening his motions. He knew that Gilbert had enjoyed this just as much as he did. 

”I’m coming!” Gilbert shouted, as if warning the younger blond “Ah!” As he finally reached his climax, he pulled away, still breathing heavily.

Ludwig smiled, pleased at his efforts “Did I do alright bruder?” 

”You did very well…” purred Gilbert affectionately, wrapping his arms around the blond “Now I have to reward you…” He swept his hands over the German’s thighs slowly and sensually, causing his body to heat up with desire. “It’s your turn now…what would you like?” 

What would you like? The words had seemed like a dream to him. Heart racing, Ludwig’s mind began to fill with an assortment of ideas. He wanted to be free at first and able to see, but as he realised the opportunity that he had been given, being dominated did not seem so bad after all. His body began to yearn for pleasure, but he was too powerless to fulfil those needs.

Blushing once more, he struggled to face Gilbert “I want you to touch me….” He whispered, ashamed to be requesting something so dirty “Bitte…”

The Prussian leapt onto Ludwig’s chest. Lying directly on top of him, he gave him another kiss on the mouth “Don’t be ashamed..” He reassured “This is our game, remember? Nobody can stop us from feeling this way. If you want to feel good, then you just need to say so.”

To tease him, he moved his hands around the German’s muscular body, stroking the scars which lined it “Do you want to be touched here?” He asked mischievously. But Ludwig shook his head, his blush deepening.

”Nein.” 

”How about here?” He continued to move his fingers around his waist and then down his backside. Ludwig wriggled a little, but was still frustrated that Gilbert’s hands were in the wrong spot. 

”Nein…Nein. Lower. I want you to go lower.” At those words, he felt a hard, painful slap against his backside. 

”You have to say please.” Gilbert scolded, “You can’t forget your manners in our game.” To Ludwig’s disappointment, the hands were back on his chest again. 

”Bitte, Brüderlein…” Ludwig pleaded “I’ll do anything for this..” 

A series of hard kisses began to journey from his cheek, down his neck and then over his torso. Ludwig jolted slightly, giving a small cry but Gilbert hushed him before continuing. As he journeyed lower, Ludwig bit his lip, forcing himself to hold back a groan. The Prussian’s long fingers began to encircle around his cock and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the moment to come. The scars on Gilbert’s bare hands scratched roughly against him and a feeling of pleasure began to occupy his mind. As the hands continued to fondle him, he could feel a strong desire awaken from within and he wondered how he was able to spend so much time without such a pleasing touch. In that moment, it was as if all of the sadness from the past had never existed and it was just him and the man he loved in the life that they deserved to live in. But as he was savouring the experience, Gilbert stopped abruptly. 

”Was?!” Ludwig gasped, the exhilaration of his upcoming climax cut short. 

”I just remembered that I was supposed to be punishing you.” Gilbert smirked “Especially from the way that you had tricked me in the forest.”

”No. Please…” The blond was trembling, his body yearning for more “Lass mich nicht los…” He groaned, his muscular arms shaking within the bind “Bitte…” A bead of sweat ran from his neck to which Gilbert replaced with a harsh bite. He leapt off the bed and returned with a belt in his hand. 

”You must accept your punishment first before your reward.” Gilbert whispered, “Otherwise we cannot play.” He stroked one of Ludwig’s wrists, which were beginning to bruise from the cord. “Remember, you need to earn your wounds. And they will be the medals that you will wear…Tokens of my love for you.”

He traced his fingertips over the German’s facial contours, smiling at the pained but desperate reaction of the blond. It thrilled him to see Ludwig in this way, for it was usually the younger brother who seemed to have more power. But lying on the bed tied and naked merely enhanced the vulnerability of him. The sight was almost more endearing and adorable than the lederhosen-clad young boy who used to stir so much hate within him. Ludwig always had things his way at that age, but this time it was Gilbert’s turn. 

As he struck him with the belt a couple of times, it reminded him of those many years ago when he had once despised his own flesh and blood, and had pursued to hurt him out of a mixture of rage and jealously. Yet this time, it was different, for there was no guilt. There was no anger. Everything had been forgiven for so many years of misery as Gilbert had realised that his greatest enemy was really his lover. Tension and hostility were only childish insecurities which were used as a shield to mask his true feelings. The beatings that he was issuing now were all just fierce gestures to prove his undying love. He desired to see Ludwig shake in pleasure as he treasured the pain as much as the man who was creating it. 

Then, putting down the belt, Gilbert resumed back to stroking the blond. He had climbed on top of the German once more and ran his tongue against Ludwig’s length. 

Even though the younger man had been silent for a while, the sudden act caused another hopeless groan to escape from his throat. Terrified for making noise, he bit his tongue, anxious that Gilbert was no longer going to fondle him. But the Prussian merely smiled and quickened his stroking, seemingly impressed that Ludwig was doing his best to follow orders. 

At last, Ludwig could not handle it any longer. Writhing underneath the albino, he began to moan softly as his climax drew closer. But against his expectations, Gilbert’s hands were still playing. 

”Schieße!” He shouted as he came, still shaking uncontrollably. Familiar wisps of silver hair tickled his face and the Prussian was kissing him passionately, completing the uplifting and lustful sensation. 

Gilbert rested beside him, still leaving his arms on the German’s bare form. “I knew you’d love that…” He whispered. But Ludwig continued to groan, more towards the pain of the bind. Running a hand against his bruising wrists, he gazed on at the younger brother in concern, understanding that he wanted to be freed. 

”Bitte..” He begged weakly “My wrists are killing me.”

Slightly reluctant, Gilbert leaned forward to untie the cords. Bringing down Ludwig’s arms, he planted a soft kiss on each of the new wounds, easing the pain in the intimate way that was familiar to the both of them. This brought back a feeling of nostalgia to Ludwig as he recalled the Prussian treating his wounds the same way after the beatings during his childhood.

”Do you feel better now?”

”Ja..” Ludwig whispered, smiling “Danke…” He began to reach for his blindfold once more, but Gilbert grabbed his hand before he could do so.

”Don’t.”

”Why can’t I see you?” The young German asked. “You’re my brother… I love you.” 

”Nobody should see my body.” Gilbert replied “Especially you.” He stroked his face while his other hand still clung on Ludwig’s “You deserve so much more…if you saw me, you wouldn’t want to be with me.” 

Anger replaced pleasure as Ludwig pulled his hand away from Gilbert’s grasp “Why do you have to be so self-conscious?! I have already seen you without a shirt before. There is no need to be so embarrassed!” But as the Prussian continued to protest, Ludwig stretched his arms out before him and managed to push the older man down on the bed. Kissing him fiercely, his hands searched for the scars on the albino’s body.

”Let me see you…” He insisted, “I won’t judge you…you know I wouldn’t.” Gilbert continued to shake his head frantically, but to his dismay he realised that Ludwig could not see his refusal. With a flourish, the German removed the blindfold and saw that he was lying on top of the naked Prussian. It must have been the first time that he had seen him completely unclothed, but the numerous scars that lined his porcelain, slender body did not disgust him…They merely reminded him of his own. While he lay and studied the scars, he was back in the dark, lonely room where his older brother was lying face down on the bench sobbing. A feeling had stirred in him from that moment long ago as he watched him; a feeling that had urged him to kiss the wounds, even though he knew that such an action was not only unusual but also forbidden. All he knew was it was the right action, perhaps enough to bring him out of his pain and agony.

But this time, as feelings of lust occupied his mind, it was different. With his silver hair messed up and his blue eyes half-closed in partial elation, Gilbert looked strangely attractive. What he had felt for this man was no longer an innocent intimacy shown from pity, but a deeper, stronger passion. 

”Du bist so Wunderschön…” The blond said breathlessly, marvelling at Gilbert from head to toe “You don’t even see it.”

Heart thumping, Gilbert tried to turn away, a blush forming on his face. “No..No I’m not.” 

Taking his face into his strong hands, Ludwig continued to stare into his blue eyes. “Would I lie to you?” He asked indignantly. “Bruder, I trust you…Why don’t you trust me?” He continued to trace his fingertips over Gilbert’s scars not even taking his eyes off him. “I want you…only you.” 

Gilbert closed his eyes as the muscular arms embraced him, scars meeting scars. The young German rubbed his body slowly against the Prussian’s, creating a strange tingling sensation of pain and pleasure. Gilbert moaned quietly treasuring the contact of the other’s scars on his own and in that moment, he was glad to experience such a feeling. He did trust the man that was before him more than any other person, for he understood him the most. Nobody else had made him feel so safe and grateful as Ludwig had.

”Let’s just continue with our game.” The blond urged, “However you want to play it…and I’ll even let you take control on me.”

”You’d do that for me?” The Prussian asked, startled at the offer. His eyes began to brighten as he thought of taking charge of his brother once more. It had been a long time since he had ever appeared so happy. 

”I’ll do anything for you…” Ludwig said again with a defiant smile, meeting his gaze. 

Sliding out from beneath the German, the two wrestled playfully on the sheets, biting each other as they kissed savagely. Tightening his grip around the blond, the older sibling began to put him into another bind, yet this time with his touch, rather than the cords. The gesture itself was enough to show how much he had really trusted him, for the Prussian was never really good at expressing himself through words. Arching his back, he tackled the younger man down, pinning him to the centre of the sheets. Now on top of Ludwig, Gilbert spread the blond’s legs apart and found his way to the entrance. Thrusting himself inside, he could feel the younger man tremble slightly and caressed him. 

”Trust me…” He said soothingly. “Don’t be afraid.”

Ludwig began to gasp as he felt the length within him grow. “S-Shut up…I want this.”

They continued in this way for a while, the excitement building up for the both of them. Sweating and panting loudly at the action as well as the scarred hands that bound him, his body was greeted with the same uplifting sensation as before. Behind him, Gilbert was breathing sharply, his eyes closed. As he felt the body heat of the other rising, he quickened his movements, knowing full well how much Ludwig had wished for this. 

”Tiefer, bitte…” Ludwig begged, his voice husky as he was quickly approaching his orgasm.

”Only for you, meine liebe..” came the reply and with that he continued. The blond tensed and gave another yell as he felt the teeth of Gilbert’s resting against his neck, right on top of one of his smaller scars. 

Crying out, the two of them came together and were laying beside each other, kissing more tenderly than earlier on. Gazing through the scarlet gaze of the German, the Prussian linked hands with him. Satisfaction flowed through him and he could have never asked to be anywhere else. 

”Will we play more games like this?” Ludwig asked, hoping that there would be other moments such as this between them. He didn’t want anything else. He knew for a long time that this was the man that he had loved from a young age…The man who used to detest him, yet showed more affection than any other person in the world. 

”Of course…” Gilbert smiled, his eyes sparkling once more. It pleased the German to see the older man like this, for it had finally defeated the sad scowl on his features that he usually wore. It made him look more alive, even beautiful. “This will not be the last…you are the only person that I will do this for.” He vowed. 

”And same to you.” Ludwig returned the smile and kissed him once more “Ich Liebe Dich..”

”Ich Liebe Dich mehr.” Gilbert responded before playfully wrestling with his brother once again. As they resumed to their former place under the blankets, they embraced and thought about the last time they had lived in this very house. It only just occurred to Ludwig that he had never set foot into this room before. In fact, neither had Gilbert for this room used to be off-limits. Thinking about this caused Ludwig to snigger to himself. 

”What’s so funny?” Blue eyes turned back onto the German. 

”I was just thinking about what Großvater would say if he came in right now and saw us like this.” Ludwig explained. “We were always forbidden to go here.”

”Well if the old man comes in again, I couldn’t care less.” Gilbert responded boldly “He can stare and stare all he like but that won’t stop me. And if he tries to pull us apart, I’ll fight him away. Nothing will change how I feel about you.” As he said this, Ludwig had drawn in closer. Their lips met once more and they kissed a slow and deliberate kiss which lifted both of their spirits and brought a smile to each of their scarred faces. 

In Ludwig’s mind, he agreed with every word spoken and realised that this was the game that he would always remember…one that he would hold deeply within his heart and treasure with the man that he loved all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key:
> 
> Ein Spiel zwischen zwei Brüdern: A game between two brothers. This is the title and the main concept of this story. The game is firstly perceived as hide and seek; yet further on we are shown that this is a much more adult-orientated game. I decided to focus on this theme as this captures both the childlike and innocent feelings that 2P! Germany and 2P! Prussia has towards each other in the past, which contrasts with the sexual emotions in their adulthood. There is also a certain love/hate relationship between both siblings, yet the beatings 2P! Prussia gives are more to do with erotic sadism rather than vengeance. Refer to my previous fan fiction “Eine traurige Geschichte” for more details on their childhood.
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Komm: Come
> 
> Spiel ein spiel mit Mir: Roughly translates as “Play a game with me”
> 
> Bitte: Please
> 
> Ja: Yes
> 
> Mein Gott: My god
> 
> Kleiner: Smaller
> 
> Nein: No
> 
> Fick Dich: : An expletive. I’m sure you can figure out what it actually means ;)
> 
> Leiden: Suffer
> 
> Heim: Home
> 
> Großvater: Grandfather
> 
> Brüderlein: A more formalised way to address “little brother”
> 
> Schnell: Quick/Hurry up
> 
> Gut Gemacht: Well done
> 
> Lass mich nicht los: Don’t let me go
> 
> Schieße: : An expletive. I’m sure you can figure out what it actually means ;)
> 
> Danke: Thank you
> 
> Wunderschön: Very beautiful
> 
> Tiefer: Deeper
> 
> Ich Liebe Dich: I love you
> 
> Mehr: More


End file.
